Macho Girl
by RiskyJR737
Summary: Tora Minoma is a new girl at Deimon High School,she is a black belt in karate and has won lots of trophes for gymnastics.She goes by the name of Tora Minoma Bully Buster,she was an enemy of Hiruma's and wants revenge.She's also a great quartre back!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Tora Minoma

Hiruma's P.O.V

So dull, Hiruma thought in class.

Now we have a new student today Tora Minoma, the teacher announced.

Hello, the girl said all the boys drooled, she was quite tall and had short black hair, I transferred from Dee high school, and I have a black belt in karate and have won lots of trophies for gymnastics.

That sounds familiar, he thought, oh crap!

Flash back,

Hiruma seven years ago.

Listen buddy, Hiruma said to a poor classmate, you'd better tell me something about Tora!

Yes sir, he replied.

Hey! Hiruma trying to get threats on me again? Tora asked

Shut up macho girl! he yelled.

POW!

OWW! You jerk! Hiruma snapped while rubbing his cheek.

I'm leaving tomorrow, she said; remember I'm Tora Minoma Bully Buster.

Tora's P.O.V

Hey that guy looks like that little brat I knew in grade school, Tora thought, wait.

Flash back,

Tora seven years ago.

Umm Miss Tora, a boy said nervously.

Just Tora, she replied, you got a bully?

Every one is bullied by him, the boy muttered, his name is Yoichi Hiruma.

I've heard of him, Tora said smirking, 500 yen and I'll take care of him.

Thank you Tora, he said happily.

Your name Hiruma? She asked him.

Yeah, Hiruma rudely replied, so what.

Feh, Tora said, warning, stop bulling and I won't hurt you.

What are you gonna do if I say no, he replied.

This.

KRAK!

OWW! My arm! You damn macho girl!

Looks like its revenge time, she thought.

Review soon, tell me what you think! Be honest. Even if you think it's rubbish!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Revenge?

Thanks for all the reviews!

Hiruma walked up and down the club room, this is bad she's probably going to try to make me suffer, he angrily muttered, knowing her she'll try to destroy the football team. Mamori and the rest of the team walked in, Hiruma, Sena started.

What! He snapped.

This girl wants to talk to you, Kurita began, she told me to give you this note.

To Hiruma,

I will get revenge, I hate bullies. Believe me you will regret you ever met me.

From Tora Minoma Bully Buster.

Hiruma racked his brain thinking of a way to avoid her, he could get her expelled, but he had no dirt on her. He could shoot at her, but she wouldn't be scared. He sighed, there's no way I can stop her.

The next day C'mon damn team mates! He shouted while Cerberus chased them. Hiruma, Mamori said; whoever Tora is she won't forgive you, you might as well try to reason with her.

That damn macho girl won't listen she's completely self centred, Hiruma replied.

Tora walked behind him and said, Oh really, and I suppose your not?

Tora, he rudely said, I know you've got a lot of useless things to be doing and I am busy training the football team so just drop dead and leave me alone.

Actually I want to join your football team as quarter back, she said.

I'm the quarter back and I'm pretty sure I'm better than you, he replied.

We'll see about that.

Please review! Chapter 3 will be on the internet in a couple of days!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3,

Hiruma, she said, I **know** I'm better than you!

Oh yeah, he replied, well why don't try to beat me in a pressure contest.

What's that? Sena asked.

It's a thing where to people throw a ball at a board and it tells them the score, Mamori explained. Kurita set it up and Hiruma went first, he threw it really hard. Beat that macho girl! He yelled, 206!

Gladly, she replied smirking and threw it hard against the board, 329 Hiruma.

No way, he muttered then thought of a plan, hey Tora. Why don't you try catching, lifting and running too?

Okay then.

They arrived at the gym, Ke, ke, ke, there's no way she'll get higher than me in any of these, Hiruma thought.

We'll start with 75kg since you're pretty strong, Kurita smiled. After a few minutes, Wow! 100KG! Mamori said in awe.

No way, Hiruma mouthed, let's try running now! When they got on the field and Hiruma blew his bazooka he looked at his stop watch, 4.4 seconds.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, What Happened part 1.

Makai Dragon said it was hard to know what happened in their past so I decided to write this chapter so you'll know.

Flash back

Class, Tora Minoma will join today, please make her feel welcome,'' the teacher said, there's a seat next to Hiruma free.''

Okay!'' Tora said and began walking to the seat when she noticed everyone was looking at her with pity. Wonder why everyone's so sorry for me,'' she thought while sitting down. Hiruma blew a big sugarless bubble and then picked up a book with Threats' written on it and wrote something in it. Tora whispered Why's everyone so scared of him?'' to the person except Hiruma next to her.

He's like the devil, you don't wanna get mixed up with him,'' the girl whispered back. She thought about him carefully during class, until her favourite class, gym.

I want you each to do three rolls, spins or balances,'' the teacher said. Hiruma just walked out the class but then saw Tora do her turn. She done a front flip then a graceful spin and finished off with a cartwheel. Everyone applauded her and some boys whistled. Pathetic,'' Hiruma thought, such a low life.''

He walked over and said to her, If you think you're so great I challenge you to a balance contest,'' he sneered, first one to fall loses.''

Tora don't! Hiruma never loses!'' A boy said.

You're good but you can't beat him!'' A dark haired girl said.

I'll do it!'' Tora said confidently.

On the fence next to the station at 3:30 then,'' he said grinning.

Tora arrived on time and climbed onto the wall where Hiruma was standing, the rules are simple first one to fall off this 15 foot wall loses, you can shove or kick them or punch them off,'' he explained.

Alright,'' she said and nodded. When the mach began Hiruma was first to move, he done a knee break move, or he was going to. Tora grabbed his arm then threw him off, Hiruma fell to the ground everyone watched with awe then ran away to spread the news. Dammit,'' he said rubbing his head, she bet me so easily.''

She jumped off the wall then went up to Hiruma, are you okay?''

Why would you care?'' he snapped.

Your bleeding,'' she gave him a bandage, here.'' With that she started to walk away, How can you give me this? You bet me! I don't need pity!'' he yelled.

It's called kindness,'' she smiled, and I don't pity you.'' Hiruma was confused, she had thrown him off a wall but gave him a bandage and didn't pity him. Why?

That took me a while, please press that little blue button then type things in the box. I hope ya liked it!


End file.
